


live||silverboys au

by hajeongwooygtb



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: AB6IX - Freeform, Gen, Silverboys, cix - Freeform, kpop, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajeongwooygtb/pseuds/hajeongwooygtb
Summary: in which the girl wants to live her last few months
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, SIbling - Relationship, cousin - Relationship, parent-daughter





	1. Chapter 1

Seunghun wasn't the one to pry into other people's business but the constant screams from the house next door bugged him a lot. He let out a loud sigh before he placed the book down. After a minute of thinking, he decided to check it out.

He walked slowly to the house but the shattering of glasses made him sprint towards the door. He was about to knock when he realised that the door was already opened. He shrugged at the thought of him barging into someone's house and went inside. He decided to go upstairs where he assumed the sound came from.

The house was quiet for a whole minute as if nobody was there. If he didn't hear the noises from before, he would have thought that there was no one in the house.

When he reached upstairs, his breath was caught up in his lungs. In front of him was a whole mess. The flower vases were shattered around. Photo frames were broken. But what shocked him more was neither the broken vases nor the photo frames. It was the lady who laid on the floor. It was his neighbour, Mrs.Lee. Beside her, was a girl around his age whom he assumed to be her daughter. She was clutching her mother's hand tightly as if she would fade away.

A loud gasp escaped seunghun's lips before he quickly went beside the girl to check on his neighbour, Mrs.Lee. After finding her pulse, he quickly went to his house to take his car. He parked it outside Mrs.Lee's house before he hastily made his way inside the house. He picked up Mrs.lee before going down to put her in his car's backseat. The girl was silent all the way. She stood beside the car, hesitating whether she could go along or not.

"Come on.we don't have much time," Seunghun said as he started his car. The girl quickly sat in the passenger's seat before closing the door.

For all, he could remember, Mrs.Lee was a kind-hearted lady. She would always give sweets to seunghun on Christmas and thanksgiving days since he lived alone to complete his high school. He barely remembered about her daughter being the same age as him. She has mentioned her daughter before. There was always a bright smile on her face whenever she mentioned her daughter.

They reached the hospital soon. Seunghun quickly went inside to call the nurses. They came back quickly with the stretches to pick her up. She was rushed into the emergency ward.

Seunghun paced back and forth while contemplating with himself whether he should talk to that girl or not. He was pretty sure that the girl is Mrs.Lee's daughter and she is devastated right now but he doesn't want to invade her personal place or something. After an hour or so the doctor came back and called them out.

"Who is related to her?"

"I'm her daughter. Is she alright now?" the girl asked with a blank face.

Her voice was strained as if it has been days since she last talked. There were dried tears on her cheeks and there were huge eye bags under her eyes.

"Yeah. She is doing alright. Nothing to worry about. She had a mild heart stroke. It would be best if she could stay away from stress"the doctor said with a small smile before he went out.

Seunghun just stayed silently.honestly he doesn't know what to do, whether if he should go back or stay there with her.

The girl suddenly turned to him and muttered a 'thank you' before she made her way outside. He waited a moment before following her.

"Are you okay?" he blurted out. He almost slapped himself in front of her. He blurted out without even thinking. how inconsiderate of him to ask that question. of course, she would not be fine. Her mother is in hospital for god's sake. he quickly bowed down as he apologized. The girl shook her head with almost a little amused look.

"I'm seunghun. Kim seunghun" he stretched out his hand and almost cursed out himself as he prayed that she would shake her hands with him.

"Byeol.Lee byeol" she said with a little nod.

After a minute or so he came to know that she indeed saw him before and he was quite surprised at first but then he came to know that she goes to the same school as him but a grade below. That quite made sense knowing that his grade was in charge of every festival in their school. He tried his best to lift her mood and she smiled here and there.

But what surprised him was her smile was strained.no, not because she is not in a good mood.it looked like she genuinely doesn't know how to smile.

As if she had forgotten how to smile.

It surprised him how one being can forget how to smile. He truly believed a smile can lift one's life. He knows that many people out there are suffering so much and he really hoped that they could fight off their struggle soon. He wanted to help whomever he can and he had made a promise to himself that he would make her smile.

Not a strained one.but a real one.one which would look natural on her.

A smile that would reach her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

After two days, Mrs.Lee was discharged from the hospital. Seunghun went to her house to pay a little visit. She was overwhelmed with thankfulness when she saw him.she was quick to give him a hug before escorting him inside. He almost forgot that she was the one who was admitted in hospital three days ago. The lady had so much positive energy around her. It was great to see her again. She quickly made a tea for him before sitting across him.

"Thank you so much, dear. Byeol told me that you were the one who helped us in time. If it weren't for you I don't think I would be here laughing. I owe you a lot."

"Don't talk like that, Mrs.Lee.It's my pleasure to help you out after I ate all those sweets that you gave me without even a little bit of hesitation."

At that, Mrs.lee laughed out aloud again. It was nice to hear her laugh. Her smile was almost contagious. Seunghun noticed that her smiles today is brighter than her usual smiles. It made him wonder how byeol's smile would be pretty if she really laughed. After all, she is Mrs.Lee's daughter.

They talked for quite a bit. She told him about how she hated the hospital food and that she wished that she would never go there again. She also told how her daughter is not watering her plants to her discontent and yet how she loved her dearly. She asked quite questions about him and he answered it enthusiastically as well as he listened to her rants. She told him .that byeol would love to have some new friends and that how she would be happy if Seunghun becomes friends with her daughter. Seunghun nodded at her request before making a salute jokingly.

Finally, it was time for Seunghun to go.Mrs.Lee escorted Seunghun to the door. He was about to leave when she called out to him.

"Seunghun. I really mean it. I would really be thankful if you become friends with her. You are the first person she talked about after all these years. She is quite all the time and she doesn't like to have friends. But I think she is ready now. I think she would love to talk to you. Stop by here sometimes. I know it's a lot to ask you and I'm sorry for asking ."

"Don't apologise, Mrs.lee. Honestly, I think I would be happy to have her as my friend. I will try my best to befriend her.no scratch that.i would befriend her. Now, I will take my leave captain"He made a salute jokingly before he made his way towards his house.

He realised something on his way back home.Mrs.Lee was brighter than usual and he was happy for it. Byeol didn't seem to come down any soon. He wondered what she is doing there. The thought that byeol talked about him made him smile. The fact that he was the first one whom she talked about after so many years made him feel somewhat special.

Call him crazy or anything but he could not whip up the smile off his face. But he wondered why she didn't talk to others for a long time. He made a mental note to ask about her to his friend who studies in the same grade as her.

"SEUNGHUN YOU CREEPY BASTARD" a familiar voice called out to him. He was startled by the sudden voice. He turned to the side to see his friend jihoon waving at him with one hand while he tries to keep his dog in a place with the other. After a lot of struggle, he dragged his dog towards Seunghun. The dog whose name is piggi started to lick seunghun's leg as soon as they reached Seunghun.

"Hello there piggi"Seunghun crouched down to pet the dog as it licked his hands as a response.

"The last time I checked I was the one who called you. not piggi"jihoon said sulkily as stomped his foot.

"The last time I checked you didn't call me. you called some creepy bastard."seunghun said as he looked at jihoon.

"Well if you're smiling like how you did a few moments ago then you sure are a creepy bastard."

"Whatever you say," he said as he petted the dog again.

"Why were you smiling like that?"jihoon said as he looked at him questioningly.

Jihoon is their gang's gossiper. he enjoyed drama as if it was his second nature. wherever the drama is, you can see jihoon sitting there eating his popcorn. But at the same time, he won't even open his mouth about his friends' secret. He is a loyal friend.

"Nothing. Well, See ya later" he said to jihoon as he walked to his home.

Jihoon walked around for a few minutes and let his dog piss in seunghun's little garden of roses before he made his way towards his house which is just across to seunghun's.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you leave your house yet?"Seunghun asked with an annoyed voice. He was waiting for about more than thirty minutes for his friend.

"Yes, Hyung." his friend said in a hurried voice.

"Don't lie to me,hyunsuk.i know that you are just going to eat your breakfast now".

"No,hyung.I'm almost there.Wait.I think I saw you. look at your right side."

"Hyunsuk if I get my hands on you.I'll make sure t-" 

Beep.Beep...The call came to an end.

Honestly, his friend hyunsuk still didn't leave his house. He was just about to eat his breakfast just as Seunghun assumed but he was not gonna tell him that. He quickly put bread into his mouth as he rushed out of his house after he kissed his mother's cheek.

"Honestly, This kid. When will he learn the meaning of 'punctuality'?" Seunghun said as he chewed on his gum. His friend gon chuckled as he went through his phone.

"Probably when he was about the eighties"gon replied.

Seunghun had asked for a day out as he realised that it's been a week since they last hanged out. He also planned to ask about bye to hyunsuk since he is the same grade as her.

After a solid fifteen minutes,hyunsuk came rushing towards them. Gon's eyebrows furrowed as a way of challenging him to make an excuse. Hyunsuk let out a sheepish giggle as he rubbed his neck before looking at them with puppy eyes.

"You know what?. From now onwards we are going to arrive an hour later so that we don't have to wait for you"Seunghun said as he let out a sigh.

"Okay whatever.let's get going."gon said as he went to their small picnic spot and sat down.

"Any Gucci things?"Hyunsuk asked as he and Seunghun followed him to sit down.

"Nothing much. I just spent my evening to do my history projects. How about you?"gon replied as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"Just getting scolded from my co-worker as always. I can't believe our Christmas holidays are getting nearer. Just two days more to go, after that we all are free birds."hyunsuk said as he took a huge bite from his burger.

Seunghun nodded enthusiastically as he continued to lick his ice cream. Both gon and hyunsuk looked at each other before looking at Seunghun with a questioning look.

"What?"Seunghun asked bewildered.

"You still didn't tell us about your day" gon pointed out as he waited for him to tell.

"I just spent my evening writing my homework," Seunghun said as he gave him a look.

"I met jihoon today,"hyunsuk said as he looked at Seunghun from the corner of his eyes.

"And he told me that you started acting crazily "hyunsuk continued as he waited for Seunghun's reaction.

"Ah.i almost forgot. hyunsuk, you're pretty much close with everyone in your grade, right?"Seunghun asked after he finished ice cream.

"Yeah.you can say that I guess"hyunsuk replied while he rubbed his hands off with a tissue.

"By any chance, do you know anyone named bye?"Seunghun asked casually.

"There's no one in my class named byeol. But there's a girl from the next class whose name is byeol but she is very quiet though. Why are you asking?"hyunsuk said as he eyed Seunghun suspiciously.

"I've never thought that you're into juniors, hun"gon said as he let out a chuckle.

"Guys, you're mistaken.I'm just curious about her, okay?. Nothing more and nothing less."Seunghun said as he waved his hands frantically.

"But how do you know her? She's a quiet girl and there's a rumour that she doesn't like to have friends. I'm not sure about it though. Heck, even I'm not close with her. I approached her once but she seems like she was afraid of me so I didn't disturb her from then on "hyunsuk ranted on.

Hyunsuk was the social butterfly of the group. He is almost friends with everyone in the school. His short height and blinding smile almost made everyone to approach him. He is friends with everyone from junior to senior but he always stuck with their group.

"That's quite a shock. You're like the most friendly guy I ever knew."Gon said as he took the last bite of his sandwich. Seunghun nodded in agreement

"Anyways, how do you know about her?"hyunsuk questioned.

"She is my neighbour's daughter"

"You can just say that she is your neighbour, you know "

"I know."

"Well, continue your story"

"And I kinda bumped into her and I think she's quite nice." 

"Well, be friends with her then, "gon said.

"Yeah, I just wanna know about her, "Seunghun said as he let out a sigh.

"You can ask that to herself, you know. That way you guys can become closer.Or maybe from her mother. After all, you're parents' pet"hyunsuk said after he finished drinking his juice.

Seunghun was that goody guy of the group. Every parent believed him as if that boy didn't even know the meaning of 'lies'.He just had that charms to make everyone fall for him.

"Nevermind.i' m just going to approach her by myself", Seunghun said in determination.

After a little bit of talking, they went to their respective homes.


End file.
